lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Characters
There are currently at least 85 characters in the Lalaloopsy world''. There are at least 8 boys and at least 78 girls. For a list of the '''birthdays' of each character, click here. There are a total of 47 full size dolls, 17 Littles, 16 soft dolls, 14 Silly Hair dolls, 119 mini dolls, 6 Lala-Oopsies, and 4 Lala-Oopsies Littles Fairies. Boys A Ace Fender Bender F Forest Evergreen M Matey Anchors (Lalaloopsy Littles) P Patch Treasurechest Pete R. Canfly Prince Handsome S Sir Battlescarred W Wacky Hatter Girls A Alice in Lalaloopsyland April Sunsplash B Bea Spells-a-Lot Berry Jars 'N Jam Blanket Featherbed (Lalaloopsy Littles) Blossom Flowerpot Bubbles Smack 'N' Pop Bun Bun Sticky Icing Bundles Snuggle Stuff (Lalaloopsy Littles) C Candy Broomsticks Cake Dunk 'N' Crumble Charlotte Charades Cherry Crisp Crust Choco Whirl Swirl Cinder Slippers Cloud E. Sky Coral Sea Shells Cotton Hoppalong Crumbs Sugar Cookie Curls N Locks D Dollop Light 'N' Fluffy Dot Starlight Dyna Might E Ember Flicker Flame F Fairy Fern (Lala-Oopsies) Fairy Daffodil (Lala-Oopsies) Fairy Lilac (Lala-Oopsies) Fairy Tulip (Lala-Oopsies) Fancy Frost 'N' Glaze Feather Tell-a-Tale H Holly Sleighbells Harmony B. Sharp I Ivory Ice Crystals J Jelly Wiggle Jiggle Jewel Sparkles K Kat Jungle Roar L Lady Stillwaiting Little Bah Peep Lucky Lil' Bug M Mango Tiki Wiki Marina Anchors Misty Mysterious Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff P Peanut Big Top Pepper Pots 'n' Pans Peppy Pom Poms Petal Flowerpot (Lalaloopsy Littles) Pickles B.L.T. Pillow Featherbed Pita Mirage (Lalaloopsy Littles) Pix E. Flutters Prairie Dusty Trails Princess Anise (Lala-Oopsies) Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises S Sahara Mirage Sand E. Starfish Scarlet Riding Hood Scoops Waffle Cone Scraps Stitched 'N' Sewn Scribbles Squiggle Splash (Lalaloopsy Littles) Sherri Charades (Lalaloopsy Littles) Snowy Fairest Specs Reads-a-Lot (Lalaloopsy Littles) Sprinkle Spice Cookie (Lalaloopsy Littles) Spot Splatter Splash Sprouts Sunshine Squirt Lil Top (Lalaloopsy Littles) Stumbles Bumps 'N' Bruises (Lalaloopsy Littles) Sugar Fruit Drops Sunny Side Up Suzette La Sweet Swirly Figure Eight T Tippy Tumblelina Toffee Cocoa Cuddles Toasty Sweet Fluff Tricky Mysterious (Lalaloopsy Littles) Trinket Sparkles (Lalaloopsy Littles) Trouble Dusty Trails (Lalaloopsy Littles) Tuffet Miss Muffet Twinkle N. Flutters Twist E. Twirls W Whiskers Lion's Roar (Lalaloopsy Littles) Lalaloopsy ' afb.jpg|Ace Fender Bender|link=Ace Fender Bender Alice in Lalaloopsyland full size.jpg|Alice in Lalaloopsyland|link=Alice in Lalaloopsyland April sunsplash large doll.jpg|April Sunsplash|link=April Sunsplash bsal.jpg|Bea Spells-a-Lot|link=Bea Spells-a-Lot bjnj.jpg|Berry Jars 'N Jam|link=Berry Jars 'N Jam Blanket featherbed.jpg|Blanket Featherbed|link=Blanket Featherbed bf.jpg|Blossom Flowerpot|link=Blossom Flowerpot Bubbles.PNG|Bubbles Smack 'N' Pop|link=Bubbles Smack 'N' Pop Bun Bun Sticky Icing.jpg|Bun Bun Sticky Icing|link=Bun Bun Sticky Icing bundlessnugglestuffW.jpg|Bundles Snuggle Stuff|link=Bundles Snuggle Stuff Mini cake dunk n crumble new series.PNG|Cake Dunk 'N' Crumble|link=Cake Dunk 'N' Crumble cs.jpg|Candy Broomsticks|link=Candy Broomsticks charlottecharadesW.jpg|Charlotte Charades|link=Charlotte Charades Cherry Crisp Crust.jpg|Cherry Crisp Crust|link=Cherry Crisp Crust Choco Whirl Swirl.jpg|Choco Whirl Swirl|link=Choco Whirl Swirl Cinderslippersld.jpg|Cinder Slippers|link=Cinder Slippers 71YPhIvtotL. SL1500 .jpg|Cloud E. Sky|link=Cloud E. Sky Coral Sea Shells.jpg|Coral Sea Shells|link=Coral Sea Shells coth.jpg|Cotton Hoppalong|link=Cotton Hoppalong csc.jpg|Crumbs Sugar Cookie|link=Crumbs Sugar Cookie cnl.jpg|Curls N Locks|link=Curls N Locks Dollop Light 'N' Fluffy.jpg|Dollop Light 'N' Fluffy|link=Dollop Light 'N' Fluffy ds.jpg|Dot Starlight|link=Dot Starlight Dyna Might!.jpg|Dyna Might|link=Dyna Might eff.jpg|Ember Flicker Flame|link=Ember Flicker Flame Fancy Frost 'N' Glaze.jpg|Fancy Frost 'N' Glaze|link=Fancy Frost 'N' Glaze Feather tell-a-tale.jpg|Feather Tell-a-Tale|link=Feather Tell-a-Tale forestevergreenW.jpg|Forest Evergreen|link=Forest Evergreen Harmony.PNG|Harmony B. Sharp|link=Harmony B. Sharp hs.jpg|Holly Sleighbells|link=Holly Sleighbells Snow Princess Ivory Ice Crystals.jpg|Ivory Ice Crystals|link=Ivory Ice Crystals Jelly Wiggle Jiggle.jpg|Jelly Wiggle Jiggle|link=Jelly Wiggle Jiggle js.jpg|Jewel Sparkles|link=Jewel Sparkles Kat.PNG|Kat Jungle Roar|link=Kat Jungle Roar Lady.jpg|Lady Stillwaiting|link=Lady Stillwaiting lalaloopsy-little-bah-peep.jpg|Little Bah Peep|link=Little Bah Peep Lucky Lil Big Easter Mini 2013.PNG|Lucky Lil' Bug|link=Lucky Lil' Bug mangotikiwikiW.jpg|Mango Tiki Wiki|link=Mango Tiki Wiki ma.jpg|Marina Anchors|link=Marina Anchors Matey Anchors.JPG|Matey Anchors|link=Matey Anchors mm.jpg|Misty Mysterious|link=Misty Mysterious mfns.jpg|Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff|link=Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff pt.jpg|Patch Treasurechest|link=Patch Treasurechest pbt.jpg|Peanut Big Top|link=Peanut Big Top ppnp.jpg|Pepper Pots 'n' Pans|link=Pepper Pots 'n' Pans ppp.jpg|Peppy Pom Poms|link=Peppy Pom Poms Petal Flowerpot.png|Petal Flowerpot|link=Petal Flowerpot PeteRCanfly.jpg|Pete R. Canfly|link=Pete R. Canfly 250px-Pickles BLT.jpg|Pickles B.L.T.|link=Pickles B.L.T. pf.jpg|Pillow Featherbed|link=Pillow Featherbed pitamirageW.jpg|Pita Mirage|link=Pita Mirage Pix E Flutters Lalaloopsy.jpg|Pix E. Flutters|link=Pix E. Flutters prairedustytrailsW.jpg|Prairie Dusty Trails|link=Prairie Dusty Trails Prince Handsome.jpg|Prince Handsome|link=Prince Handsome Red Fiery Flame.png|Red Fiery Flame|link=Red Fiery Flame Rose.JPG|Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises|link=Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises sm.jpg|Sahara Mirage|link=Sahara Mirage Sand E. Starfish Land Legs.jpg|Sand E. Starfish|link=Sand E. Starfish SirBattlescarred.jpg|Sir Battlescarred|link=Sir Battlescarred Scarlet riding hood lalaloopsy.jpg|Scarlet Riding Hood|link=Scarlet Riding Hood Scoops Waffle Cone full size.jpg|Scoops Waffle Cone|link=Scoops Waffle Cone Scraps stitched n sewn lalaloopsy.jpg|Scraps Stitched 'N' Sewn|link=Scraps Stitched 'N' Sewn scribblessplashW.jpg|Scribbles Squiggle Splash|link=Scribbles Squiggle Splash Sherri Charades (New Look).jpg|Sherri Charades|link=Sherri Charades Snowy Fairest Lalaloopsy.jpg|Snowy Fairest|link=Snowy Fairest specsreadalotW.jpg|Specs Reads-a-Lot|link=Specs Reads-a-Lot sss.jpg|Spot Splatter Splash|link=Spot Splatter Splash sprinklespicecookieW.jpg|Sprinkle Spice Cookie|link=Sprinkle Spice Cookie MiniSproutsSunshine.jpg|Sprouts Sunshine|link=Sprouts Sunshine squirtliltopW.jpg|Squirt Lil Top|link=Squirt Lil Top Rosys Little Sister Stumbles.jpg|Stumbles Bumps 'N' Bruises|link=Stumbles Bumps 'N' Bruises Sugar Fruit.PNG|Sugar Fruit Drops|link=Sugar Fruit Drops ssu.jpg|Sunny Side Up|link=Sunny Side Up sls.jpg|Suzette La Sweet|link=Suzette La Sweet sfe.jpg|Swirly Figure Eight|link=Swirly Figure Eight tt.jpg|Tippy Tumblelina|link=Tippy Tumblelina Toasty Sweet.PNG|Toasty Sweet Fluff|link=Toasty Sweet Fluff toffeecocoacuddlesW.jpg|Toffee Cocoa Cuddles|link=Toffee Cocoa Cuddles 409736 459400864094130 480646821 n (1).jpg|Tricky Mysterious|link=Tricky Mysterious Trinketsparkles2.jpg|Trinket Sparkles|link=Trinket_Sparkles Trouble Dusty Trails.jpg|Trouble Dusty Trails|link=Trouble Dusty Trails Tuffetmissmuffet.jpg|Tuffet Miss Muffet|link=Tuffet Miss Muffet Twinklenflutter.jpg|Twinkle 'N Flutter|link=Twinkle 'N Flutter Twist E..PNG|Twist E. Twirls|link=Twist E. Twirls Wacky Hatter.jpg|Wacky Hatter|link=Wacky Hatter Whiskers Lion's Roar.jpg|Whiskers Lion's Roar|link=Whiskers Lion's Roar ' Lala-Oopsies ' Princess Anise.jpg|Princess Anise|link=Princess Anise Princess Nutmeg.jpg|Princess Nutmeg|link=Princess Nutmeg Princesss Saffron.png|Princess Saffron|link=Princess Saffron Princess Juniper.png|Princess Juniper|link=Princess Juniper Fairy Lilac Doll.jpg|Fairy Lilac|link=Fairy Lilac Fairy Tulip Doll.jpg|Fairy Tulip|link=Fairy Tulip Fairy Fern Doll.jpg|Fairy Fern|link=Fairy Fern Fairy Daffodil Doll.jpg|Fairy Daffodil|link=Fairy Daffodil Mermaid Gilly.PNG|Mermaid Gilly|link=Mermaid Gilly Mermaid Tadpole.PNG|Mermaid Tadpole|link=Mermaid Tadpole Mermaid Fin.PNG|Mermaid Fin|link=Mermaid Fin Mermaid Opal.jpg|Mermaid Opal|link=Mermaid Opal Water Lily.jpg|Mermaid Water Lily|link=Mermaid Water Lily ' Category:Characters